Sleeping Beauty: Hetalia Version
by SM-Ikemen
Summary: Kisah Sleeping beauty, versi hetalia. warning: gaje, abal, OOC,OOT, gagasan pair gaje, Prufem!Aus, ugh... bad at sumarik?, dll. oh, RnR please  *puppy kittyeyes*
1. Awalan, dong

haiii! balik lagilah kami, Muth dan Rina! ide cerita ini muncul saat saia dan adik saia sedang memikirkan ide soal pairing yang aneh. Okeh, gue tau PruAus bukanlah pairing yang aneh, malahan penggemarnya lumayan. Dikit-dikit, saya juga merasa ntu pairing pas juga. Secara, gue ga bisa (dan ga mau) bikin yaoi, yo wis, jadilah uke-genderbent begini. DLDR ya~

daftar tokoh, aru:

-Aurora: Rosalie (fem!Austria)

-Pangeran Philip: Gilbert

-Peri-peri gaje: Vash sebagai Peri Senapan, Lily sebagai Peri Moe, dan Elizaveta sebagai Peri Fujo

-Raja dan Ratu: Heracles dan Monaco.

-Peri jahat: Arthur (emang udah takdir kali ya kalo nyari penjahat biasanya kenanya Arthur gitu)

-Tokoh figuran: terserah gue dong! Haha!

Marning eh, warning: GAOO (Gaje, Abal OOC, OOT), Uke-genderbent, gagasan pairing yang (jujur) lebih gaje daripada gaje, dll.

* * *

><p>Pada zaman dahulu kala (apakah ada opening yang lain?), ada sebuah kerajaan yang biasa saja. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang hobi tidur hampir sepanjang hari, jadi terkadang sang ratulah yang mengurus beberapa urusan walaupun sang ratu kadang lebih memilih bermain kasino daripada mengurusi urusan-urusan itu (contoh ratu macam apa ini?).<p>

Sekarang ini, seluruh kerajaan sangat bahagia, karena sang ratu, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, baru saja melahirkan anak pertama mereka setelah dua belas tahun tidak dikaruniai anak. Hari ini, para bangsawan dari seluruh penjuru kerajaan diundang ke istana untuk melihat bayi itu, begitu juga beberapa peri gaje di sebuah rumah pohon kecil di dalam hutan.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya…

Seorang pengantar surat istana bernama Wang Yao sedang sibuk berjalan di hutan itu. terkadang ia menemukan seekor ular di pundaknya, atau hampir terbelit sulur-sulur. "Aiyya… sulit sekali berjalan disini, aru. Kok mereka bisa betah tinggal disini, aru~?" keluhnya sambil terus memotongi sulur-sulur yang membuatnya tersandung, bahkan hampir terbelit.

Ya, benar. Ketiga peri itu tinggal di hutan tropis, jadi ada banyak ular pohon, sulur, dan lumpur hisap yang juga masuk hitungan. Dan satu lagi. Hutan itu sangat jauh dari kerajaan, jadi Yao memerlukan beberapa hari untuk mencapai hutan itu.

Setelah berjalan selama tiga hari, melewati lumpur hisap, sarang ular, dan sulur-sulur, pada pagi hari ia sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Sebuah rumah pohon kecil di atas sebuah pohon beringin yang besar dan nampak angker. "Chaiyya~ woops, maksudku aiyya~ mereka tinggal disini aru? Tak salah alamat kan aku?" tanyanya bingung pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia mengeluarkan catatan alamat yang tadi dibawanya. "Seharusnya ini benar. Alamatnya bilang hutan tropis pohon beringin angker no. 13 lintang sekian bujur sekian. Ya berarti, inilah, aru~" katanya mengecek alamat itu.

Rumah pohon itu selalu dianggap angker, karena sering terdengar suara-suara seperti suara tembakan, kata-kata semacam "Awas lu! Ntar gue DOR!", teriakan melengking, dan juga suara anak perempuan yang sangat moe. Terkadang juga ditemukan peluru dan bekas pita rusak. Lalu, ada bekas darah di lantai dan beberapa ember kecil berisi darah. Tapi, jika ada yang berasumsi bahwa rumah pohon itu berhantu, maka orang itu salah besar.

Suara tembakan dan kata-kata ancaman itu berasal dari seorang 'peri' (karena meski dia peri, ia tidak mau mengakuinya) bernama Vash Zwingli, yang dijuluki oleh temannya dan adiknya 'peri senapan' karena kebiasaannya membawa senapan kemana-mana, bahkan pada saat kerajaan masih damai. Suara anak perempuan super moe dan bekas pita rusak itu merupakan milik seorang 'peri' lainnya bernama Lily Zwingli, adik dari Vash. Karena wajahnya yang super duper imut, ia dijuluki 'peri moe'. Sementara, suara teriakan melengking dan ember-ember darah itu milik seorang 'peri' lain bernama Elizaveta Hedervary. Karena ia merupakan seorang fujoshi, ia dijuluki 'peri fujo'.

Setelah susah payah memanjat pohon beringin, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah pohon yang terletak tinggi hampir di puncak pohon tersebut. Ia pun mengetuk pintunya. "Permisi, aru~" pintu itu dibukakan oleh Peri Moe. "Ah, ada apa?" "Aiyya, hh.. aku pengantar surat dari istana. Aku mengantarkan surat untuk kalian, aru." Kata Yao agak terengah-engah karena capek manjat pohon beringin. Tiba-tiba, Peri Senapan datang. "Lily, siapa orang ini? Kalau kamu ingin mencuri," katanya mendekat ke Yao. "Gue DOR lu!" ancamnya seperti biasa.

"Sudah kak, dia hanya seorang tukang pos…" kata Peri Moe menenangkan kakaknya. "Hhh… ya sudah. Mana suratnya?" tanya Peri Senapan dengan tidak sabaran.

Tiba-tiba… "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan melengking dari belakang rumah, dan darah mengalir ke ruang tamu. "Hah? apa ada pembunuh disini, aru?" tanya Yao kaget melihat darah itu. "Ohh… itu bukan darah luka. Itu darah mimisan." Kata Peri Moe menjelaskan. "Hhh… sepertinya si fujoshi itu sedang melihat adegan bagus lagi. Jangan lihat, Lily." Kata si Peri Senapan yang langsung pergi ke belakang rumah. "Emm… kalau anda mau, anda bisa masuk dan minum dulu." Kata Peri Moe menawari Yao untuk masuk. "T-terima kasih." Kata Yao dan ia masuk ke rumah pohon itu.

Setelah disuguhi segelas teh hangat, Yao mengambil tiga surat undangan dari tasnya. "Ini suratnya, aru." Katanya sambil menyerahkan undangan itu ke Peri Moe. "Terima kasih. Nanti akan kuberikan ke mereka berdua." Kata si peri moe dengan BGM suara peri senapan dan peri fujo sedang adu mulut.

Setelah adu mulut berakhir dengan kekalahan peri senapan, mereka berdua segera kembali dari belakang rumah. "Ah, kak Vash, kak Eliza, ini undangan dari istana." Kata peri moe memberikan undangan milik mereka masing-masing. "Apa? dua jam lagi? Aku belum selesai latihan menembak!" kata peri senapan yang cepat-cepat cabut untuk latihan menembak lagi. "Aku harus segera memikirkan hadiah apa yang kuberikan!" kata peri fujo sambil cabut ke kamarnya dan mulai berpikir. Peri moe pun ditinggal.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, peri senapan kembali dari latihan menembaknya dan peri fujo juga kembali dari pemikirannya. "Kapan kita pergi, aru?" tanya Yao. "Sekaranglah!" kata peri senapan. "Bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke kerajaan, aru? Aku saja tiga hari jalan kaki ke sini, aru!" kata Yao khawatir. "Tenang saja, kami akan menggunakan sihir baru kita yang bernama 'cabut'. Dengan ini, kita bisa sampai ke istana dalam sekejap mata!" kata peri fujo. "Sekarang, pegang tanganku. Kau tak mau ketinggalan kan?" tanyanya. "Baiklah, aru." Kata Yao yang dengan setengah hati memegang tangan peri fujo. Lalu, peri fujo mengucapkan mantra aneh dan tak jelas, dengan beberapa kata yang 'aneh' di mantra itu diantaranya 'R-18', 'SuFin', 'GerIta', 'USUK', dan lain-lain. Sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di istana.

Tapi, di tempat yang tidak elit sama sekali. Mereka malah berada di kandang kuda istana sekarang. "Eh, Eliza, kok kamu malah mindahin kita kesini sih?" tanya peri senapan. "Habis, yang kuingat dari istana cuman kandang kudanya doang." Kata peri fujo. Tunggu, Sejak kapan Eliza jadi mirip Feliks?

"Sudahlah kak Vash, kak Eliza, kita harus segera ke halaman istana!" kata peri moe yang cepat-cepat menarik tangan kakaknya. Mereka berempat pun segera berlari ke halaman depan istana.

Di halaman depan istana, sudah ramai oleh para rakyat yang berkunjung, beberapa sahabat baik raja jaga datang, tapi tak terlihat kehadiran sang raja sendiri di manapun. Tiba-tiba sang ratu berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang! Kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi!" kata sang ratu. "Ehm, yang mulia, dimana paduka raja, aru?" tanya Yao. "Dia? Tentu saja melakukan hobinya yang makan waktu berjam-jam itu! Ayo cepat!" suruh sang ratu. "B-baik, yang mulia!" kata keempat orang itu sambil pergi ke tempat acara utama diadakan.

Mereka terus berlari. Di benak mereka, terbayang seorang bayi yang cantik, imut, lucu, dan seterusnya. Tapi… begitu mereka sampai di sana, mereka melihat… seorang bayi yang nampak serius, tidak imut sama sekali, dan tentunya tidak tersenyum. 'Duh, ni anak kecil-kecil udah serius gini. Gimana besarnya, aru?' pikir Yao begitu melihat bayi itu. Para bangsawan yang hadir bertepuk tangan, menandai acara telah dimulai. sang ratu maju ke depan mereka dan mengumumkan, "Jadi, kita mulai upacara pemberian hadiah oleh ketiga 'peri' dari hutan tropis! Dipersilahkan, siapa yang ingin memberikan hadiahnya duluan?"

Peri senapan, yang sudah memikirkan matang-matang hadiahnya, maju ke dekat keranjang bayi itu dan berkata, "Hadiahku adalah… ketegasan, kepintaran, keseriusan, dedikasi tinggi, dan… kecantikan." Ia mengayunkan senapan ajaibnya dan kerlipan tak jelas muncul.

Lalu, peri moe maju untuk memberikan hadiahnya. "Hadiahku… sedikit keimutan, dan kemampuan bermain semua jenis alat musik yang ada di dunia." Ia mengayunkan pita ajaibnya dan muncullah kerlipan tak jelas seperti tadi.

Berikutnya, Peri Fujo maju. "Hadiahku adalah… dia akan menjadi seorang fu-" sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, peri senapan menyikutnya. Dia berbisik keras, "Apa kata orangtuanya nanti? Ganti hadiahnya!" "Baiklah…" kata peri fujo yang mundur dan memikirkan hadiah yang lain.

Sang ratu bertanya, "Emm… kenapa kau tidak memberikan hadiahmu?" "S-saya belum menemukan hadiah yang tepat, yang mulia." Kata Peri Fujo. "Oh, ya sudah. Saya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang lain dulu." Kata sang ratu. Lalu ia mengumumkan, "Menurut keputusan saya dan suami saya yang sekarang ini sedang tidur, kami menamai putri kami Rosalie. Dan, putri Rosalie akan ditunangkan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan seberang, pangeran Gilbert."

"Sekarang, kau boleh memberikan hadiahmu." Kata sang ratu pada Peri Fujo. "Eh? B-baiklah. Hadiahku…" kata-kata Peri Fujo terputus, ketika tiba-tiba… JLGERRRR… petir menyambar, dan ada lying mint bunny, unicorn, dan gnome turun dari langit! Sungguh kejadian langka!

Para hadirin terbelalak melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh itu turun dari langit. Tiba-tiba, muncullah seekor burung beo bajak laut, yang berubah menjadi seorang 'peri' jahat. Dia tertawa keras-keras.

"A-Arthur?" kata peri senapan kaget.

TBC (tangan bisa capek (ya iyalah!))

* * *

><p>Rina: ahh... fic Uke-genderbent pertama kami! sejak awal, kami juga penggemar uke-genderbent, jadi begitulah. ide pairing ini sudah muncul sejak cukup lama, tapi Muth selalu saja khawatir akan di-flame, meski saia sudah menjaminkan untuk mengurus semua review yang masuk. akhir kata... Review please? #puppy+kittyeyes<p> 


	2. Kekacauan Peri Alis

hadooohh... sori semuanya telat apdet! buntu ide berhari-hari sih... *membungkukmintamaaf. Sekarang udah ke chappie 2! maaf kalo humornye garing segaring keripik singkong kesukaan saya...

* * *

><p>Arthur, atau kali ini panggil saja dia 'Peri Alis Tebal', berkata, "Ya, Vash. Memangnya kenapa?" Peri Senapan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. tumben saja melihatmu turun dari rumahmu di gunung itu." Arthur menggertakkan giginya.<p>

"Aku kesini, karena aku merasa marah. KENAPA AKU TIDAK DIUNDANG, BLOODY GIT?" teriak Peri Alis Tebal marah. "M-maaf, aru. Undangan anda jatuh ke sungai dan hanyut di perjalanan ke rumah anda di gunung Kilimanjaro!" kata Yao meminta maaf. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak membawa cadangannya?" tanya Peri Alis Tebal. "Saya lupa, aru~" kata Yao. "Dasar." Komentar Arthur.

"Emm… Arthur, kau kan sudah disini. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak berikan saja hadiahmu?" tanya Peri Moe, dengan jurus imut yang membuat Peri Alis Tebal luluh (tunggu. Kita sedang membuat fic Prufem!Aus, bukan UKLiech!). "Baiklah." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan cangkir teh ajaibnya dan maju. "Dia memang akan menjadi gadis yang serius, tegas, pintar, dan lain-lain seperti yang kalian sebutkan. Tapi, pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-19, sebelum bulan purnama muncul, dia akan menyentuh sebuah… emm… piano dan dia akan MATI! Bua-ha-ha- uhuk-uhuk…" Peri Alis Tebal terbatuk-batuk saat ia tertawa. Tiba-tiba, Runa datang dan membawakan obat Ne-piiip-. "Kau belum minum obatmu hari ini." Katanya sambil menyerahkan obat itu.

"Ah, aku lupa." Kata si peri gak-pinter-jadi-penjahat itu dan menerima obatnya. Lalu dia mengambil sendok yang entah napa sudah nangkring duluan di meja sebelah.

Setelah minum obat, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ya sudah. Itu hadiah dariku, sekian dan terimakasih. Selamat tinggal!" Lalu dia menghilang dan menyisakan asap yang sama dengan asap kebakaran hutan di tempatnya Nesia.

Semua yang ada di situ terkejut. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya ratu cemas. "Hei Eliza, bisa tidak kau batalkan?" Tanya Peri Senapan. "Aku… tidak bisa. Kau tahu kan, dia 'peri' terkuat yang ada disini?" Jawab Peri Fujo. Sang raja yang lagi enak-enakan tidur pun terbangun mendengar keributan di luar. Ia bergegas turun ke bawah. "Ada apa sih… ngegangguin gue tidur aja…" Kata sang raja menggunakan bahasa gaul. "Itu lho, Pa… ada kutukan dari peri gaje tiba-tiba dateng, kalo anak kita nyentuh piano sebelum bulan purnama muncul di hari ultahnya yang ke-19, dia bakal mati." Kata sang ratu menjelaskan.

"Woh, baguslah kalo begitu, kita tak perlu beli stok makanan banyak-banyak… tak perlu beli baju banyak-banyak, dan penghematan lainnya…" Kata sang raja setengah mengantuk. Otomatis, sang ratu menggetok suaminya dengan mesin kasino (whoa…)

"Oke, oke…" Kata sang raja dengan benjolan tiga buah di kepalanya hasil dari getokan mesin kasino tadi. "Kalau begitu, sepertinya kita harus… Apa ya…" katanya dengan bingung. Sang ratu hanya bisa ber-facepalm-ria melihat suaminya yang coretsangatcoret agak lambat bereaksi itu.

"Tapi, mungkin aku bisa merubahnya." Kata Peri Fujo. "Ya sudah, coba saja." Kata Peri Senapan. Peri Fujo pun mengeluarkan doujin R-18 ajaibnya dan mengayunkannya di dekat Putri Rosalie. "Kutukan ntu peri gaje tak bisa kubatalkan, secara aku bukanlah pengundo. Tapi, aku mungkin bisa mengubahnya. Kau tak akan mati, tapi hanya tertidur panjang hingga dibangunkan oleh sebuah ciuman cinta sejati…" Dan dalam hati ia berharap 'Semoga dengan kedatangan anak ini, penghasilanku tambah tinggi!'

"Emm… Yang Mulia, bagaimana jika ketiga 'peri' membawa Putri Rosalie ke tempat mereka di hutan tropis, aru? Aku yakin, disana cukup terpencil dan jauh dari ntu peri gaje, aru. Lagipula, kalau dia dibiasakan untuk tinggal di daerah terpencil, dia bisa belajar untuk bertahan hidup, aru~" Usul Yao. Ratu hanya bisa bertampang watdepak dan berpikir, 'Emang anak gue udah tingkatan penggalang ramu? Kenal pramuka aja kagak…'

Meski begitu, usul Yao disetujui, dan ketiga 'peri' itu merasa mereka akan segera tekor sebentar lagi. Tiba-tiba, Peri Fujo mendapat ide. "Emm… Vash, bisa nggak kamu tanggung semua keperluan Putri Rosalie, seperti susunya, makanannya, de-el-el deh…" katanya dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang kira-kira bisa diartikan 'Tendanglah aku~' #digetokwajan

"Emang uangmu kemana?" Tanya Peri Senapan. "Uangku…" Kata Peri Fujo agak tidak enak, "Habis buat 'keperluan' itu…" Jawabnya malu-malu. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lily?" tanya Peri Senapan. "Kak, bukannya, kakak yang mengatur semua urusan keuanganku?" Tanya Peri Moe. Alhasil, Peri Senapan pun terpojok. Sepertinya, dia memang ditakdirkan untuk menanggung urusan keuangan mereka. Belum lagi Putri Rosalie yang dengan usul Yao yang _sak penake dhewe_* itu, malah tinggal di rumah 'angker' mereka dan menjadi orang berikutnya yang ditanggung olehnya.

Para 'peri' pun membereskan barang-barangnya Putri Rosalie, dibantu oleh tiga pelayan istana yang bernama Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke hutan membawa Putri Rosalie untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Sementara itu, sang ratu dan suaminya... "Pa, kan katanya anak kita bakal tidur kalo nyentuh piano, berarti, apa kita harus menghancurkan semua piano yang ada di seluruh kerajaan?" Begitu ratu selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya, segerombolan orang, yang merupakan pianis dari seluruh penjuru kerajaan datang dan memprotes. "Nanti kalau gak ada piano, kita main apaan, BOUZOUKI?" tanya seorang pianis. "BOUZOUKI DARI HONGKONG? Bentuknya kan beda jauh!" Hardik pianis lainnya. Otomatis, Hong Kong pun bersin lagi. Karena didesak oleh para pianis itu, keputusan akhirnya adalah, mereka tidak menghancurkan piano, melainkan bouzouki (Apa nyambungnya coba?).

Peri Fujo kembali menggunakan sihir 'cabut', dan mereka pun sampai balik ke rumah pohon mereka. "Sebaiknya, kita rubah dulu rumah pohon ini untuk sementara." Kata Peri Senapan. Dia melambaikan senapan ajaibnya dan mengubah rumah pohon itu jadi rumah gubuk. "Ide bagus! Tapi… ntar koleksiku gimana?" Tanya Peri Fujo. "Urusanmu." Jawab Peri Senapan pendek.

"Kayaknya, kita perlu membuat ruang bawah tanah deh." Usul Peri Moe. Dengan sekali lambaian pitanya, ia membuat ruang bawah tanah yang sangaaaa…t luas. Selama 'improvisasi' rumah dari adiknya, Peri Senapan hanya bisa diam sambil berpikir, 'Duh, ni rumah udah terkenal angker, gimana nantinya ya, dengan kehadiran anak ini…'

"Oh, kita juga perlu sedikit samaran." Kata Peri Fujo. "Ide bagus." Kata Peri Moe yang langsung berjalan pergi ke dapur. "Kita emang mo jadi apa?" tanya Peri Senapan. "Emm… nelayan?" usul Peri Fujo ragu-ragu. "Mo melaut kemana? Kita ini di tengah hutan, bukan di pantai!"

"Kak, beras kita habis, kak…" kata Peri Moe yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur. "Jadi petani?" Tanya Peri Senapan ke Peri Fujo. "Boleh juga. Nanti kusiapkan barang-barangnya." Jawab Peri Fujo setuju dengan ide tiba-tiba ini. "Sekarang, serahkan pistol ajaibmu." Kata Peri Fujo. "UAPA? Jangan!" Kata si Peri Senapan berusaha mempertahankan pistolnya. Tapi, Peri Fujo bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah, dan… ditukar dengan cangkul, seekor kerbau, dan bajak. "Pake ini. Naikin kerbaunya sekalian. Ingat, berbaurlah dengan petani lain. Jangan menyendiri, nanti kau dianggap berbeda." Kata Peri Fujo sambil menyerahkan ketiganya. "B-baiklah." Kata Peri Senapan yang tidak pernah tahu cara bertani. Dia pun pergi keluar hutan untuk mencari lahan.

"Sekarang, kita harus menyamarkan nama Putri Rosalie." Kata Peri Fujo. "Kak Eliza, kucari dulu namanya di buku nama." Kata Peri Moe sambil menarik sebuah buku tebal dari rak. "Hmm… kalau namanya Putri Mawar, bagus nggak, Kak Eliza?" "Nama dari mana itu?" Tanya Peri Fujo. "Dari Indonesia." Kata Peri Moe. "Boleh. Lagipula, namanya beda jauh dengan Rosalie." Kata Peri Fujo setuju. Sementara itu, di tempat lain, seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berkulit sawo matang bersin.

* * *

><p>huahhh... selese! di chapter ini, gw ingin berterimakasih kepada adik gw yang dengan awesome-nya membantu memberikan ilham *?* dan ide. Later in the nextie chappie!<p> 


	3. Ketemu Pangeran Gilbert

Halo semuanya! Ketemu lagi akhirnya di chapter 3! Maaf benar humornya agak aneh, mungkin. Baik, tak perlu berlama-lama, baca aja ya~

* * *

><p>Tahun demi tahun berlalu, bulan juga, minggu, hari dan jam, begitu juga menit dan detik (ya iyalah!). Putri Rosalie alias Mawar tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang… seperti disebutkan di harapan para 'peri'. Tapi, ada keanehan. Ke-moe-an Mawar hanya muncul saat ia sedang tidur. Maklum, Peri Moe hanya bilang sedikit. Dan, efek samping dari harapan-harapan ketiga 'peri' juga malah muncul. Mawar menjadi orang yang sangat perfeksionis dan coretsangatcoret agak menyebalkan. Oh, dan karena Peri Fujo hampir mengatakan hadiah fujoshinya, Mawar pun jadi setengah-fujoshi. Lumayanlah, kata Peri Fujo, setidaknya ia mimisan tiga tetes begitu ngeliat adegan Perdana Menteri Ivan x Pelayan Toris.<p>

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mawar yang ke- 18. Entah kenapa, Peri Senapan panik setengah idup dan berlarian gaje keliling ruang bawah tanah. Peri Fujo merasa sangat senang dan berbunga-bunga hari ini, jadi dia loncat-loncat kesana kemari seperti kelinci sekarat #digetokwajan. sementara Peri Moe bingung melihat mereka berdua melakukan aktivitas gaje begitu.

Mari kita ketahui alasan mengapa mereka melakukan hal segaje itu. Peri Senapan merasa khawatir karena deadline yang diberikan Peri Alis Tebal tinggal setahun lagi. Peri Fujo merasa berbunga-bunga karena dengan Mawar sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun, ia (Mawar) tentunya akan diizinkan untuk membaca doujin R-18, dengan begitu ia akan tambah mengerti adegannya dan _diharapkan_ bisa membantu dalam perekaman adegan bagus, terutama Peri Alis Tebal dengan asistennya, Alpret eh, Alfred.

Karena keributan di luar kamarnya, Mawar yang lagi sibuk main biola meninggikan nada biolanya sampai ketiga peri hampir tuli. Mawar pun keluar dari kamarnya. "Kalian bisa diem gak sih?" Bentaknya, lalu ia masuk lagi ke kamar.

"Jujur, kalian perhatikan sesuatu gak sih?" Tanya Peri Senapan tiba-tiba. "Apa?" Tanya kedua peri lainnya. "Umurnya sudah 18 tahun." Jawab Peri Senapan. "Ohh… baguslah kalau begitu, ia bisa membantuku untuk merekam adegan yaoi, terutama Peri Alis x asistennya~" Komentar Peri Fujo. Otomatis, Peri Senapan menembakinya dengan pistol cadangan secara membabi buta.

Sudahlah, kita skip time. Sekarang, hari ulang tahun Mawar ke-19. "Hei, kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Mawar yuk!" Ajak Peri Moe. "Ide bagus!" Kata kakaknya, yang rupanya sudah lupa tentang kutukan itu. "Sebaiknya, kita jauhkan Mawar dulu, supaya dia tidak tahu." Kata Peri Fujo.

Mawar, yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut keluar dari kamarnya. "Perasaan tadi ada yang nyebut namaku deh…" "Emmm… ya, kami mau... membereskan rumah dulu, jadi… bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Kata Peri Fujo. "Kalau dilihat dari keadaan rumah ini, memang perlu dibersihkan." Kata Mawar. Dengan kekuatan gaib, kamera di-zoom, dan terlihatlah keadaan rumah yang sebenarnya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, tembok penuh bekas tembakan, dan lain-lain. Lalu ia kembali ke kamar, mengambil biolanya, dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Di pinggir coretempangcoret kolam kecil di tengah hutan…

"Perasaan, kenapa mereka baru nyadar sekarang, ya? Bukannya mereka bertiga itu orang-orang yang menyukai kebersihan dan selalu rapi…" kata Mawar bingung. Tiba-tiba, seekor elang mendarat di atas biolanya.

Hening. Sebentar.

"Dasar burung!" umpat Mawar ke burung itu. Si burung pun cabut dari tempat. "Burung. Selalu saja mengganggu hidupku yang _kuharapkan_ tenang dan damai…" Kata Mawar setelah si burung pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seekor tikus di sebelahnya. Bukannya lari dan berteriak gaje, dia malah… memukul tikus itu dengan biolanya. Sang tikus mati seketika.

Di balik semak-semak dekat kolam tadi…

Seorang pangeran gaje sedang mengamati Mawar dengan serius. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi shock melihatnya. "Tikus ke-18! Dia udah mati…" kata orang itu. "Padahal lumayan, bisa buat makan Gilhawk…"

Ya, orang itu adalah Pangeran Gilbert, dengan burungnya, Gilbird yang telah tumbuh jadi elang dan ujung-ujungnya dirubah namanya jadi Gilhawk. Gilhawk selalu ingin makan tikus hidup. Dan kali ini, Gilbert telah menyia-nyiakan tikus untuk ke-18 kalinya.

"Ni author udah sarap kali ya, nyuruh gue yang berlipat-lipat kali lebih awesome daripada orang ini dipasangin ama ni orang?" Bisik Gilbert. Pelan-pelan, dia melangkah keluar dari semak-semak dan mendekati Mawar yang lagi ngelemparin batu kerikil ke kolam.

"Emm… permisi?" tanya Gilbert saat dia berada tepat di belakang Mawar. "Siape lo?" Tanya Mawar ketus. Gilbert yang merasa tersinggung, langsung nyolot. "Heh, gue ini beribu kali lebih awesome daripada elu ya, hormatan dikit dong!" "Emang elu pemilik hutan ini apa?" Jawab Mawar sengit. "Emang gue enggak, tapi gue tetep yang paling awesome disini!" balas Gilbert. "Mau elu awesome kek, asem kek, manis kek, pahit, asin, pedas, bahkan umami sekalipun, gue gak bisa nerima elu bilang lu yang paling awesome di sini!" Balas Mawar lagi. "Heh, terserah gue juga kali!" Balas Gilbert, dan adu mulut pun berlanjut dengan… BOOM! Perang Austro-Prusia jilid 2!

Perang itu berakhir, dengan keadaan mereka yang ekstra babak belur. Ahoge Mawar patah, dan di sekujur tubuhnya banyak luka. Keadaan Gilbert ya… kurang lebih sama, cuman bagian ahogenya dihapus. Mereka berdebat sebentar, lalu saling berbalik untuk pergi.

Mawar kembali ke rumah ketiga peri. Tok-tok! Terdengar suara Peri Moe membukakan pintu. "Mawar, kamu kenapa sampai bisa babak belur begitu?" Tanya Peri Moe melihat keadaan Mawar yang berantakan. Peri Senapan langsung berlari ke pintu. "Mawar! Apa yang terjadi sampai kamu begitu? Kalau ketemu pelakunya… ku-DOR dia!" Kata Peri Senapan berapi-api. "Sudah, Kak. Ayo masuk dulu, nanti kami panggil Kak Eliza untuk mengobati luka-lukanya." Kata Peri Moe mengajak Mawar masuk.

Setelah diobati, dengan penuh teriakan, Mawar memanggil Peri Moe. "Lily, boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" "Boleh…" jawab Peri Moe. "Sebenarnya, aku mau curhat juga… sudah 19 tahun aku nggak curhat." Kata Mawar. Vash yang lewat berpikir, 'Ya jelas 19 tahun tidak curhat, wong dia juga gak pernah curhat!'

Di kamar… "Sebenarnya, siapa yang bikin kakak babak belur begini?" tanya Peri Moe. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Kalau tidak salah, dia sempat bilang namanya Gilbert si Awesome. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak mau mengakui ke_asem_annya itu, kecuali kalau sudah diuji dengan kertas lakmus!" kata Mawar. "Haha…" tawa Peri Moe. "Tapi, ada satu rahasia, dan jangan bilang siapapun, ya. sebenarnya aku itu…" kata-kata Mawar terhenti. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya untuk berbisik ke Peri Moe. "Suka sama dia. Tapi kurasa dia malah benci aku."

"Ohh… dulu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ke orang lain. Lebih berbahaya malah. Ke Peri Alis Tebal. Nama aslinya Arthur." Kata Peri Moe. "Kak Vash pasti tidak mengizinkan aku berpacaran dengannya. Dia benci sekali dengan Arthur. tapi, sekarang perasaan sukaku itu sudah berkurang sedikit."

"Ya sudah, sepertinya aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik, aku keluar dulu. Terimakasih ya, Lily." Kata Mawar, dan dia membuka pintunya.

Ternyata, di depan pintu sudah ada Peri Fujo dan Peri Senapan. "M-Mawar, kamu…" Kata Peri Senapan kaget. "B-Bagaimana kalian bisa-" Tanya Mawar, yang langsung dipotong oleh Peri Fujo. "Tadi, pendengaran tingkat tinggiku teraktifkan, dan aku mendengar bisikanmu ke Lily." Peri Fujo nampak merasa bersalah.

* * *

><p>"J-Jadi, aku sebenarnya putri dari kerajaan itu? dan… nama asliku Rosalie?" Tanya Mawar, masih tak percaya. "Ya. Raja Heracles dan Ratu Mona menitipkanmu pada kami karena ada kejadian dahsyat yang terjadi saat acara pertunanganmu, yang berlangsung saat kau masih bayi." Kata Peri Senapan. "Apa?" Tanya Mawar. "Ada kesalahan pengantaran undangan. Undangan milik Peri Alis Tebal jatuh dan hanyut di sungai saat pengantar surat Yao mengantarnya ke kediaman Peri Alis di Gunung Kilimanjaro. Peri Alis mengira dia tidak diundang, jadi dia sangat marah dan langsung pergi ke istana. Dia datang, dan sepertinya dia terlalu marah, sampai dia mengutukmu. Katanya, jika kau menyentuh sebuah piano, kau akan mati." Jelas Peri Senapan. "UAPA! Dimana peri jelek sialan itu! Kalau aku ketemu dia… Tak getokin dia pakai biola!" kata Mawar, lengkap dengan aura hitam di belakangnya. "Tunggu, dengarkan dulu. Ini belum selesai. Peri Fujo, yang hadiah awalnya adalah kau menjadi fujoshi, memutuskan untuk mengganti hadiahnya supaya kau tetap hidup, yaitu meringankan kutukannya menjadi tidur, bukan mati." Peri Senapan mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Hei Vash, itupun juga kamu yang suruh kan? Aku sebenarnya lebih suka dia jadi fujoshi daripada meringankan kutukannya." Komentar Peri Fujo. "JADI KAU BERHARAP DIA MATI!" Bentak Peri Senapan marah, dan menembaki Peri Fujo dengan membabi buta.<p>

"Kak Vash, mungkin sebaiknya kita bawa kembali Mawar ke istana, untuk mengingatkannya kembali akan 19 tahun lalu." Kata Peri Moe. "Ide bagus. Mungkin kau akan ingat sesuatu." Kata Peri Senapan. "Ayo cepat! Pegang tanganku!" Kata Peri Fujo. "sudah!" Jawab yang lainnya. "wasweswoswasweswos-SuFin-wasweswos-DenNor-wasweswos-PruAusGerAusGemancest-wasweswos-R30 extra hard X!" Kata Peri Fujo membaca mantranya, yang otomatis membuat yang lain sweatdrop. 'Ni anak adiktif amat ama yaoi kali ya?' Pikir Peri Senapan.

Seekor _flying mint bunny_ yang bertengger di atas atap gubuk mereka mendengar semua itu, dan dia pun ber-apparate untuk mengabari Peri Alis.

* * *

><p>Selese! Sekarang gue punya permainan. Coba bilang tikus liar (dalam bahasa Inggris) dan angka 18, tapi angka 18-nya cukup dalam bahasa Indonesia. Later in the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Sebelum Kenyataan

Chapter 4! huaah... Sayang, sepertinya virus OOC sudah sampai sini... Jadi maaf kalau ada ke-OOC-an yang banyak di bagian ini!

* * *

><p>Mereka sampai di istana, dan sayangnya mereka juga sampainya masih di kandang kuda. Mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang, yang sebenarnya merupakan hal buruk bagi mereka, karena pintu belakang juga merupakan jalan pintas ke ruang musik. Dan di ruang musik, sesuai namanya, pasti ada pianonya, kan?<p>

"Mawar, jangan sampai kamu pergi tanpa pengawasan kita, ya." Kata Peri Senapan. "Baiklah." Kata Mawar. Saat mereka sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan raja dan ratu, Mawar mendengar suara misterius, berasal dari ruang musik. Dia tertarik, dan berbalik ke ruang musik tanpa disadari ketiga peri.

Suara tersebut sangat indah, dan belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Saat ia tiba di ruang musik, ia melihat piano tersebut sedang dimainkan, tapi tak ada siapapun yang duduk di bangku piano itu. permainan piano berhenti, dan terdengar suara seorang laki-laki. "Kau mau memainkan benda ini, kan? Pegang saja…" "T-Tapi, jika aku pegang ini, katanya aku bisa mati." Kata Mawar. "Kamu itu terlalu khawatiran, git. Pegang saja, tak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu. Kau suka suaranya, kan?" Kata suara itu.

"Uhmmm… Iya, tapi…" Mawar masih ragu. "Pegang saja! Aku lihat kau punya bakat, kau pasti bisa memainkannya dengan cepat!" Bentak suara itu, yang frustasi karena Mawar tidak kunjung memegang pianonya. "B-Baiklah, dasar pemaksa…" Kata Mawar, dan dia pun duduk di bangku piano.

"Emmm… Kak Vash, kakak merasa ada yang hilang tidak?" Tanya Peri Moe. "Yang hilang itu Mawar." Jawab Peri Senapan. "TUNGGU. Jika Mawar hilang, berarti… KAWAN-KAWAN, CEPAT KE RUANG MUSIK!" Perintah Peri Senapan pada yang lainnya. Mereka pun berlari segera ke ruang musik.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang musik, mereka melihat Peri Alis yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Mawar yang tertidur pulas, dan Peri Alis yang batuk-batuk setelah tertawa. "A-Arthur…" kata Peri Moe. "Uhuk-uhuk-HUAHAHAHA! Kutukan telah terlaksana! Gue pergi dulu ya! Yey yey yippie!" kata Peri Alis senang, dan dia menghilang.

Ketiga peri memindahkan Mawar ke kamar aslinya, di salah satu menara kerajaan. "Kita terlambat, saudara-saudara. Dia… akan terus tidur begini?" Tanya Peri Senapan. "Yup. Sekarang, tugas kita adalah mencari cinta sejatinya!" Jawab Peri Fujo. "Eh, jadi tujuanmu meringankan kutukannya adalah, agar kau bisa latihan jadi mak comblang?" Tanya Peri Senapan. "Ya… gitu deh~" Jawab Peri Fujo. Peri Senapan pun facepalm dan headbang pada saat yang sama.

Setelah Peri Senapan puas ber-headbang dan facepalm, Peri Moe berkata, "Kak, sebaiknya jangan sampai raja dan ratu tahu kutukannya terlaksana." "Benar, jika mereka tahu, pasti mereka sedih sekali." Kata Peri Senapan yang sendirinya juga hampir nangis *cengengjugadia*. "Mari kita tidurkan seluruh penghuni istana, dan tumbuhkan tanaman merambat yang tinggi jadi rakyat tak bisa masuk." Kata Peri Fujo.

Para peri pun bekerja, menidurkan seluruh istana dalam mimpi indah. lalu mereka menumbuhkan tanaman merambat yang lebat dan tinggi, para rakyat pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka pulang, dan mencari tahu mantra yang tepat untuk mematahkan kutukannya. Meski dikatakan tak ada penangkalnya, mereka tetap nekat. "Kita lakukan ini untuk jaga-jaga apabila kita tak menemukan cinta sejatinya Rosalie~," Komentar Peri Fujo kepada Author dan Asisten Author yang menyamar menjadi kameramen dan reporternya. Duo Author pun kebingungan.

Sementara itu, saat ketiga peri sibuk menguji mantra… "Haduuuuh… Gimana sih, masa' gue yang ekstra awesome bisa nyasar gini~?" kata Pangeran Gilbert sambil mengendarai kudanya tak tentu arah. Dia melihat rumah tiga peri, dan dia pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintunya. Tok-tok-tok! "Permisi~ orang awesome datang~" Kata Gilbert dengan salamnya yang (tidak) elit. Peri Moe membukakan pintu. "Silahkan masuk, Tuan…?" "Gilbert. Gilbert si Awesome dari Prussia." Jawab Gilbert dengan pedenya.

"baik, Tuan Gilbert, saya panggil Gilbert saja boleh tidak?" Tanya Peri Moe. "Silahkan…" Kata Gilbert mengizinkan. "Anda ingin minum apa?" "Bir, tentunya yang awesome, ya~" Kata Gilbert dengan senangnya. "Baiklah." Kata Peri Moe dan dia segera pergi ke dapur.

Peri Moe melewati meja makan, tempat Peri Senapan dan Peri Fujo sedang berbincang. "Kak, bir dimana, kak?" Tanya Peri Moe. "Di belakang masih ada satu tong, memangnya ada apa? Kau mau minum?" Tanya Peri Senapan balik. "Ah, tidak. Ada seorang tamu, dari tampangnya kelihatannya dia seorang bangsawan atau sejenisnya, dan dia minta bir." Jawab Peri Moe.

Peri Senapan terkejut, di pikirannya… 'Peluang besar! Dia bisa jadi kandidat cinta sejatinya Rosalie!' Dia pun langsung pergi ke belakang, mengambil birnya satu tong sekalian, dan berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Silahkan, Tuan!" Kata Peri Senapan menyuguhkan satu tong bir, lengkap dengan gelasnya kepada Gilbert. "Terimakasih sudah membawakan aku yang awesome ini birnya, Tuan…?" "Vash, Vash Zwingli. Tapi aku lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Peri Senapan."

"Tunggu. Kau… peri?" Tanya Gilbert tidak percaya. "Secara teknisnya, ya. Aku, temanku, dan adikku tinggal disini, dan kami semua peri. Meski kami secara teknis adalah peri, kami tak memiliki sayap ataupun kerlipan, tapi kami punya barang ajaib." Jelas Peri Senapan.

Peri Fujo keluar dari dapur, dan melihat Gilbert bersama Peri Senapan dan Peri Moe. "Gilbert? Kamu disini? Eh, gue masih utang satu getokan wajan ama elu ya!" "Eh, tunggu dulu, nenek sihir…." Kata Gilbert. "Grrrrrhhhh…"Peri Fujo menahan marahnya.

"Hei, Vash, kau kenal tidak dengan Mawar? Gue denger dari penduduk dia tinggal di hutan. Eh, tunggu. Dia sendiri yang bilang beberapa waktu lalu." Tanya Gilbert. "Ehmmm… ya, dia memang tinggal disini waktu itu, tapi dia… Sebentar. Apa tujuanmu mencarinya?" Tanya Peri Senapan balik. "Ah, gue cuman minta tanding ulang. Waktu itu gue kewalahan banget buat ngalahin dia, ternyata dia bukan perempuan sembarangan. Dan sekalian gue juga mau bilang kalo gue salut aje…" Jawab Gilbert enteng.

"OH. JADI ELU YA YANG BIKIN DIA BABAK BELUR WAKTU ITU?" Bentak Peri Senapan. "Eh, tenang dulu dong, jadi orang yang awesome, yang sabar, men~" kata Gilbert. "GUE UDAH BERSUMPAH KALO GUE KETEMU ORANG YANG BIKIN MAWAR BABAK BELUR, BAKAL GUE DOR!" Kata Peri Senapan, mengambil senapan yang selalu di sebelahnya.

DOR DOR DOR! Dan, rumah jadi berantakan sekali lagi. Peri Moe sibuk membetulkan hal-hal yang rusak karena Peri Senapan dan Gilbert kejar-kejaran sambil diselingi beberapa tembakan dari Peri Senapan.

Setelah diomeli oleh Peri Moe, mereka kembali duduk di kursi ruang tamu. "Gilbert, kami… perlu bantuanmu." Kata Peri Fujo, yang ikut bergabung di ruang tamu. "Haha~ akhirnya lu ngakuin kalo gue itu awesome, kan? Seharusnya lu udah begitu dari dulu. Sebagai hukumannya, lu harus mau jadi har-" PONGGGG… Gilbert keburu digetok wajan sama Peri Fujo. "Utang gue udah lunas sekarang. Ini bukan soal elu awesome ato kagak, tapi menyangkut nyawanya si Mawar." Jelas Peri Fujo yang masih marah.

"Emang dia kenapa? Mati?" Tanya Gilbert. "Lu benci dia, gue tau. Tapi ya… masa lu seneng kalo dia mati?" Tanya Peri Senapan. "Emm… ya, gue bener-bener benci dia, gue… pengen dia mati kok!" Kata Gilbert. Peri Fujo menyela, "Gil, kau tahu kan satu hal? Yang dulu sering kukatakan padamu?" "Apa?" Tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Akan sulit untuk berbohong di depanku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Jujurlah." Kata Peri Fujo tiba-tiba. Peri Moe dan Peri Senapan kaget. "Eh? A-aku tidak suka dia kok! Aku sudah bilang aku benci dia!" Gilbert mengelak. "Gil, sekali lagi kau mengelak, aku yakin hatimu sakit sekarang." Kata Peri Fujo.

Kata-kata Peri Fujo membuat Gilbert berhenti. Sebenarnya, jauh sekali, sekitar 4.000 km di lubuk hatinya yang lebih dalam 1.000 km lagi, dia menyukainya. Dan… dia merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, sebelum mereka bertemu pertama kali di hutan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan membantu…" Kata Gilbert akhirnya. Peri Fujo menyetel lagu Don't Stop Beli-piiiiiiip-, Peri Senapan dan Peri Moe berpelukan senang sambil loncat-loncat, dan Gilbert cengo melihat mereka.

* * *

><p>Mengingat chapter-chapter sebelumnya... kurasa humor disini makin garing saja, ya? later in the next chapter~ (wow, berima!)<p> 


	5. Kenyataan yang Asli

Telah sampai di ujung cerita! Aku hari ini apdetnya cepet karena emang udah selese dari beberapa hari lalu. Silahkan, silahkan! baca chapter terakhir!

* * *

><p>"Ayo kita berangkat! Cepat pegang tanganku!" Kata Peri Fujo senang. "Idih! Gue yang awesome ini gak mau megang tangan lu!" kata Gilbert. "Udah ah! Ntar gue tinggal nih! Dari sini ke istana perlu tiga hari jalan!" Kata Peri Fujo frustasi. "Oke, oke…" Kata Gilbert menyerah, daripada ditinggal dan harus jalan tiga hari ke istana.<p>

"Wasweswoswasweswos-RoChu-wasweswos-RussLiet-wasweswos-LietPol-wasweswos doujin yaoi R-70 extra hard X!" Kata Peri Fujo mengucapkan mantranya. 'Ealah, makin tinggi ratingnya!' Pikir Peri Senapan.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gua dekat pantai di Norwegia…

Seorang penyihir sedang sibuk menciptakan mantra baru, ditemani oleh… seekor kambing. Kambing itu mengembik terus, sampai si penyihir frustasi dan membentaknya, "Heh, kalo lu ga diem, gue panggang lu buat makan malem!" Si kambing langsung takut dan berhenti mengembik.

Peri Alis memasuki gua tersebut. "Halo, permisi~ Runa? Kau ada di rumah eh, gua?" "Aku seperti biasa disini. Masuk saja." Kata sebuah suara dari dalam. Peri Alis mengikuti suara tersebut, masuk ke dalam gua.

Disana, terlihat Runa sedang sibuk mencoba mantra ciptaannya, ditemani seekor kambing. "Oh, kau rupanya." Runa membaca mantra, dan kambing tersebut berubah jadi orang, Mathias tepatnya. "Runa, kenapa kau tidak merubah aku dari tadi saja?" Tanya Mathias pada Runa yang sedang sibuk. "Ternyata merubahmu jadi kambing bukan putusan yang tepat," kata Runa. "Jadi kau tak akan merubahku jadi kambing lagi~?" tanya Mathias berbinar-binar. "Tidak. Menjadi kambing adalah bagian penting dan sudah tercatat dalam jadwalmu tiap pagi sampai sore, kecuali jika ada orang datang berkunjung." Jelas Runa. "Yaaaaaah~"

"Runa, aku perlu bantuanmu. Bisa tidak kau pinjamkan troll-mu? Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai, aku kabari kamu deh…" pinta Peri Alis. "Terserah. Ambillah disana. Satu lagi males-malesan tuh." Kata Runa menunjuk sebuah tempat lebih dalam di gua. "Satu syarat. Nanti bantu aku masak ikan bakar, atau… kambing panggang juga boleh." Mathias bergidik ngeri.

Peri Alis kembali dengan seekor troll. "Makasih ya!" ia pun langsung menghilang bersama troll itu.

Kembali ke Gilbert dkk. *Gilbert: Heh! Mereka bukan dkk gue!*…

POOF! Mereka sampai di… masih kandang kuda. "Hei El, gak awesome banget sih, masak di kandang kuda gini?" Protes Gilbert. "Udah gak ada waktu! Mari kita per-" kata-kata Peri Fujo terputus. Gilbert sudah tak ada di tempat. "Gilbert! Lu dimana?" teriak Peri Fujo nyariin Gilbert.

Para peri berlari (kocar-kacir) menuju penjara bawah tanah, sesuai insting Peri Moe. Di salah satu ruangan penjara… "Hei! Gak awesome banget sih, bisanya cuman ngurung orang doang!" "Hei kalian, gilbert disini!" kata Peri Fujo. "Ya, gue yang awesome emang disini. Napa?" Kata Gilbert dari dalam. 'Katanya awesome, kok bisa ketangkep gini sih?' pikir ketiga peri.

Vash langsung mengeluarkan pistol ajaib dan mencocokkan ujung pistol dengan lubang kunci. Dia tembakkan pistol itu, dan pintu tersebut terbuka dengan ajaibnya. Dalam ruangan itu, ada Gilbert, yang dengan frustasinya sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pintu.

"Gilbert! Siapa yang membuatmu masuk ke sini?" Tanya Peri Senapan. "Mana kutahu! Yang kuingat hanya ada orang aneh beralis tebal tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sini!" kata Gilbert. "Dasar sialan!" Umpatnya.

"Arthur sudah tiba. Dia pasti menyiapkan sesuatu, kak!" Kata Peri Moe. "Ya. Kita harus berikan bantuan." Kata Peri Senapan. "Ke siapa?" Tanya Gilbert bingung. "PADAMULAH! Setelah kubaca dokumen Khusus Kutukan Peri Alis, calon pematah kutukan harus bergerak sendiri melawannya." Jelas Peri Senapan. "Gak bisa kalian aja napa?" tanya Gilbert. "Ga bisa! Ntar kutukannya malah tambah parah dan bukan tidur lagi, tapi mungkin mati!" kata Peri Senapan.

"Gilbert, kupikir kau akan memerlukan ini." Kata Peri Moe memberikan seutas tali. "Kalau kau kerepotan, tinggal lempar tali itu. dia pasti akan terikat." "Terimakasih." Kata Gilbert menerima tali itu. "Ini pistol untuk membantumu." Kata Peri Senapan memberikan pistol pada Gilbert. Peri Fujo diam saja. "Hei El, kau tak memberikan bantuanmu? Bukannya kau yang paling semangat jadi makcomblangnya Rosalie?" tanya Peri Senapan. "Oh, sebentar, kucari dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari awal." Peri Fujo membongkar tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah doujin. "Ini untukmu. Ambil saja, aku masih punya banyak." Gilbert membuka-buka doujin itu, dan melihat sebuah gambar SpaMano. "Terimakasih semuanya! Aku yang awesome ini pasti bisa mengalahkan Si Alis Tebal sialan itu! doakan aku ya!" kata Gilbert berlari keluar untuk mencari Peri Alis.

Gilbert sedikit kesulitan, karena banyak tanaman yang mengganggu jalan. Di dekat halaman istana, ia melihat troll Peri Alis yang merupakan pinjaman dari Runa berpose siaga. Gilbert memotongi tanaman-tanaman tersebut dan menghampiri troll.

"Hei, elu bukannya troll milik Bu Penyihir itu ya?" Tanya Gilbert. Si troll diem aja, dan malah mengayunkan pemukulnya ke Gilbert. Gilbert otomatis merunduk. "Hei! Kalo ditanya jawab dong! Jangan malah mukul gitu! Gak awesome amat dah!" Gilbert marah-marah sendiri pada troll itu.

Gilbert bertarung dengan troll itu, dan setelah beberapa lama, dia mulai kewalahan. "Sudah waktunya memakai bantuan, sepertinya." Kata Gilbert. Ia menembakkan peluru dari pistol itu, dan setidaknya berhasil membuat troll itu kesulitan menghindar.

Gilbert melempar tali pemberian Peri Moe, dan tali tersebut dengan ajaib langsung mengikat trollnya. Troll itu meronta-ronta, tapi tali itu terlalu kuat. 'Gak nyangka tali kecil gitu kuat ya?' P bingung.

"Troll, rasakan kekuatan SPAMANO!" Gilbert membuka doujin itu tepat di bagian gambar SpaMano-nya dan melempar doujin itu. Si troll yang kaget melihat gambar nyaris-R-18 SpaMano itu, langsung jantungan dan mati.

"Yaaaahh… ternyata cuman segitu doang troll-nya… nyebelin amat sih. Udah ah, gue yang awesome ini harus segera ke menara." Kata Gilbert yang segera masuk ke istana. Sayangnya, Gilbert tidak menemukan tangga manapun. Ia keluar lagi.

"Aaaaah… gak awesome! Masa' gak ada tangga! Kalo gak ada tangga… dinding pun jadi! Gue harus MANJAT!" Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu menara itu adalah menara yang cukup tinggi, dan jelas perlu banyak usaha untuk mencapai jendelanya.

Gilbert memulai langkah pertama untuk memanjat gedung itu. pelan-pelan, dia mulai naik. Tapi, baru sepersepuluh jalan, dia sudah lelah. "Hh… Huff… Gak awesome! Napa sih tangganya jauh!" Gilbert terus melanjutkan perjuangan memanjat dinding menara itu. Kadang dia hampir jatuh, entah karena pegangannya tidak kuat atau diganggu Peri Alis, dan gangguan Peri Alis berhasil dihilangkan setelah Gilbert meninjunya tepat di muka. Peri Alis pun jatuh. Gilbert melanjutkan pemanjatan.

Setelah mencapai jendela menara… "AAAAAHH~ GUE PERLU ISTIRAHAAAAT~" Gilbert kelelahan sekali setelah memanjat menara itu. "Eh~ Tumben nih~ Ada kasur…" Gilbert langsung lari ke kasur itu dan tidur dengan tenangnya, tanpa mempedulikan orang yang sedang tidur di kasur itu dari tadi.

Rosalie, yang tidur sejak tadi, merasa ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan napasnya. Dia pun bangun, dan… menyadari Gilbert ada diatasnya. Dia dorong Gilbert dari atasnya, dan menarik napas untuk… "DASAR NYEBELIN! SEENAKNYA AJA TIDUR DIATAS ORANG! KALO MAU TIDUR LIAT-LIAT DULU DONG!" Umpat Rosalie keras. Gilbert yang baru tidur beberapa menit terbangun dan menyadari dua hal: Satu, dia ada di lantai, berarti ada yang menggesernya. Dua, suara umpatan keras itu, mirip sekali dengan suara Rosalie. Dari hal tersebut, dia mengambil satu kesimpulan, yaitu Rosalie sudah bangun dan menggesernya dari tempat tidur, lalu memarahinya karena tidur sembarangan _tepat diatasnya._

Ketiga peri ber-apparate ke kamar Rosalie, dan mendapatinya sedang memarahi (Baca: Berdebat dengan) Gilbert habis-habisan. "KAMU ITU JADI PANGERAN GA SOPAN BANGET YA!" Bentak Rosalie. "GUE WAKTU ITU LAGI LELAH, MANJAT DINDING CUMA GARA-GARA TIGA PERI GAJE NYURUH GUE BUAT NYELAMETIN ELU!" Balas Gilbert. "Emang gue kenapa ampe perlu diselametin? Lebai amat dah…" kata Rosalie acuh.

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, marah sekali dengan perempuan di depannya ini. Saat Gilbert sudah berancang-ancang memukulnya, seseorang memegangnya dari belakang. Peri Senapan rupanya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Gil. Biar aku yang urus ini."

Gilbert mundur, dan Peri Senapan memulai. "Begini, Rosalie. Emm… Apa yang kau ingat sejak sebelum ini?" "Waktu itu…"

-FLASHBACK-

Rosalie duduk di bangku piano. "Sudah, sentuh saja…" Kata suara itu menghasut Rosalie untuk menyentuh salah satu tuts piano. Tapi yah, asal tahu orang penasaran, Rosalie pun menyentuh piano itu. anehnya, dia tidak mati. "Hah? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Rosalie kebingungan. "Ttuh kan, sudah kubilang padamu, git. Kau saja yang terlalu khawatiran."

Rosalie bertanya pada suara itu. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa ya?" Arthur pun pundung di pojok ruang musik karena dia mengira dirinya dianggap Matthew si asisten peri –piiiip- aka Francis.

Peri Alis memutuskan untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Rosalie yang sibuk main piano tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Peri Alis pun mencolek Rosalie dari belakang. "Permisi," Rosalie menoleh, dan terlihat Peri Alis bergaya ala gentleman padahal lebih tepat disebut gentlegit. Rosalie ternganga. Bukan, bukan karena Peri Alis tampan, tapi karena alisnya tebal sekali, seperti wafer. Tanpa sadar, Rosalie menjilat bibirnya. Peri Alis bertanya, "Kamu mau makan?" "Oh, nggak. Hanya takjub aja ngeliat alis yang tebel banget kayak wafer." Jawab Rosalie, yang malah membuat Peri Alis pundung lebih dekat ke tembok.

"Jadi, kamu Peri Alis yang kata tiga peri itu mengutukku soal piano dan sebagainya?" Tanya Rosalie. "Jawabnya ya dan tidak. Ya, karena aku memang Peri Alis. Tidak, karena aku tidak mengutukmu. Waktu itu, sebenarnya aku hanya berpura-pura. Saat itu, Temanku Runa si Penyihir meramalkan kau akan sulit mendapatkan pasangan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu dengan cara berpura-pura mengutukmu. Seharusnya Peri Fujo tahu, dia peri terbaik diantara mereka. dengan begitu, mereka bakal kelabakan dan mencoba mencari pasangan untukmu." Jelas Peri Alis.

"Tapi itu belum terjadi." Kata Rosalie. "Aku belum membutuhkan cinta sejati. Tunggu, jika kau sebenarnya tidak mengutukku 19 tahun lalu, berarti apa yang kau berikan waktu itu?" "Oh, aku berikan harapan agar kau bisa cepat dapat pasangan, tentunya. Aku sih, sudah cukup bahagia dengan pacarku sekaligus asistenku Alfred." Kata Peri Alis. Rosalie terkaget selama 3 pikosekon, dan mimisan. "Eh, m-maaf!" dia mengambil tisu dan mengelap mimisannya.

"Wah, ternyata harapan kau-menjadi-fujoshi dari Peri Fujo bekerja padamu. Berarti dia tahu aku berpura-pura." Kata Peri Alis. "Jadi, ada kemungkinan Eliza tahu hal ini?" Tanya Rosalie. "Ya. Dan sekarang, mau nggak kau bekerjasama denganku?" Tanya Peri Alis. "Hmmm… Boleh juga. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Rosalie.

"Kau harus berpura-pura tertidur, seakan-akan kutukannya terjadi. Tenang saja, aku akan mengunjungimu tiap hari untuk memberi kabar terbaru ketiga peri."

Saat ketiga peri tiba di ruang musik, mereka mendapati Rosalie tertidur, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur, dan Peri Alis tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Peri Alis sibuk menaiki tangga ke menara tempat Rosalie berada. Dia nampak terburu-buru. Begitu dia sapai, dia membuka pintu keras-keras, sehingga Rosalie yang sedang tidur siang terbangun.

"Aada berita buruk!" kata Peri Alis. "Apa?" Tanya Rosalie yang baru bangun tidur. "Ketiga peri sudah menemukan calon cinta sejatimu! Dan orang itu…" Peri Alis berhenti. "Siapa?" Tanya Rosalie penasaran. "Pangeran Gilbert yang Awesome dari Prusia!"

"…APA?" Tanya Rosalie tak percaya. "Benar, dia sekarang ada di rumah ketiga peri dan sepertinya mereka hendak datang kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu!" Jelas Peri Alis.

Rosalie langsung nangis-nangis tak keruan. "Aku tak percaya! Kenapa harus dia? Huaaa…" Peri Alis menenangkannya. "Sudah, sudah… akan kucoba hentikan mereka supaya Gilbert tidak sampai ke menara dan 'menyelamatkanmu' seperti yang ketiga peri harapkan! Kalau perlu, sebaiknya kubunuh juga ntu anak albino."

"Jangan sampai dia mati! Kasihan!" Kata Rosalie khawatir. Keadaan jadi hening sebentar sampai tiba-tiba Peri Alis bertanya, "Kau… membencinya, kan?" "Ya, tentu saja! Dia orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada!" Jawab Rosalie berapi-api.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa khawatir dengan keselamatannya? Seseorang biasa berharap musuhnya mati, kalau perlu dengan rasa tersiksa." Kata Peri Alis. "I-Itu…" Rosalie tak bisa menjelaskan, wajahnya mulai memerah. Peri Alis menghela napas. "sudahlah, aku mengerti, git. Kau sebenarnya menyukainya, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Rosalie. "Dua hal. Satu, raut wajahmu dan responmu saat aku berencana membunuh Gilbert. Lalu, sebenarnya aku minta maaf sekali untuk hal ini… Aku sudah berjanji mengunjungimu tiap hari, kadang aku baru tiba malam hari, saat kau sedang tidur. Jujur, kau sangat imut kalau sedang tidur, git. Nah, saat kau sedang tidur itu, aku sering mendengarmu mengigau kata-kata yang tentunya berhubungan dengan Gilbert." Jelas Peri Alis.

"DASAR!" Rosalie pun menggebuki Peri Alis dengan semua alat musik yang ia temukan. "ADOOHH~" Peri Alis mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku punya firasat mereka sudah sampai. Cepat! Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu! Aku akan coba menghalau sekelompok git itu!" Peri Alis segera menghilang.

Rosalie kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dan karena dia mengantuk, dia kembali tidur lagi.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"Begitu, jadi sebenarnya Arthur tidak mengutukku dan semua ini seharusnya tak perlu terjadi." Kata Rosalie. "Sebenarnya aku juga tahu rencana ini, karena harapan itu hanya bisa dibuat dengan hati. Meski Arthur mengucapkan kutukannya dengan keras, jika hatinya menolak, maka itu tak akan terjadi. Saat itu kuputuskan untuk diam saja karena aku khawatir tak akan ada yang percaya." Kata Peri Fujo tiba-tiba.

"J-Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah, Arthur tidak mengutuk Rosalie, sebenarnya Arthur sendiri mengharapkan agar Rosalie cepat mendapat pasangan, lalu si British Git dan Rosalie bersekongkol, lalu kutukan itu tidaklah nyata, dan… tunggu. Ada satu hal yang belum diketahui Rosalie." Kata Peri Senapan. "Gilbert itu sebenarnya adalah…" "Orang yang dipertunangkan denganmu 19 tahun lalu." Kata Peri Fujo melanjutkan kata-kata Peri Senapan.

"Apa?" Rosalie dan Gilbert kebingungan. "Yah, begini. waktu kami menghadiri acara itu, kami ingat persis ratu mengatakan kau dipertunangkan dengan Pangeran Gilbert." Kata Peri Moe. Tiba-tiba, Ratu Mona dan Raja Heracles datang ke menara itu. "Rosalie! Kau sudah kembali, Nak!" sang ratu memeluk Rosalie erat-erat sampai Rosalie sulit bernapas. "Uhhh… Bu, kurasa ibu bisa melepaskanku sekarang…" "Oh, baiklah." Ratu pun melepaskan Rosalie. Sang raja masih tertidur pulas, meski mantra tidurnya sudah hilang.

"Wah~ Pangeran Gilbert juga ada disini rupanya!" kata sang ratu melihat Gilbert. "Karena kau sudah kembali, ibu mau memasak dulu, kelihatannya semua pelayan masih tidur. Nanti kita makan malam bersama, dan Pangeran Gilbert diajak tentunya!" Ratu Mona pun pergi meninggalkan para peri, Rosalie, dan Gilbert.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kalian menipu kami semua, ya….?" kata Peri Senapan. "E-Eh, bukan begitu…" Arthur kehabisan kata-kata. "DASAR KALIAN INI~!" Peri Senapan mengejar-ngejar Peri Fujo, Peri Alis, Gilbert, dan Rosalie sementara Peri Moe berusaha menahan kakaknya itu.

Peri Alis cabut duluan, sementara Peri Fujo mengikuti. Gilbert mengambil tindakan cepat dengan cara menggendong Rosalie (yang marah-marah tentunya) dan berlari dengan kecepatan turbo. Duo Author menonton kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan, dan saat mereka melihat Gilbert dan Rosalie, Author berkata "Eh lihat, kawin lari tuh."

Akhirnya, Gilbert dan Rosalie menikah, Runa belum juga memanggang kambingnya sampai sekarang karena dia kasihan pada wujud asli kambingnya aka Mathias, Peri Alis membuka toko scone paling gosong di pinggir jalan, Peri Senapan tetap marah pada yang lainnya, Peri Moe melengkapi koleksi pitanya jadi seribu buah, dan Peri Fujo sibuk menggambar doujin yaoi PruAus terbaru yang dia buat extra extra extra hard X, lengkap dengan crossdressing, raep scene, dan syarat-syarat utama sebuah doujin yaoi hard X.

Dan mereka hidup (tidak terlalu) bahagia selamanya.

-(Sufem!)FIN-

* * *

><p>Selesai, sodara-sodara! *tebarsconegosong* Mmakasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca, sudah nge-ripiu *liatkotakreview* *keliatancumansatu* orz...<br>Nngomong-ngomong soal sufem!fin *?* Rasanya kita mulai kekurangan suplai ya? Pengen bikin~ Tapi ga bisa. orz...

Pssst... kalo gak tau siapa Runa, tolong baca songfic yang sebelumnya ya... yang judulnya Slow Down bBaby itu tuh~ *dilemparwajankarenapromosi*


End file.
